


Breather

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Energy Field Sex, M/M, Spark Sex, Wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While patrolling an abandoned ruin site with Hot Rod, Blurr decides to put his excess energy to better use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I slipped and wrote Blurr x Hot Rod. 
> 
> It’s also an experiment/personal challenge to be much more detailed in what I feel goes on during Spark/Energy play. Whoo.

"Come on! Let’s go, go, go! We’re almost there, there, there!" Blurr said, waving his arm at Hot Rod. He turned on his heel and transformed back to vehicle-mode in a flash, gunning his engine.

"Okay, okay! No need to show off!" Hot Rod laughed over the radio, speeding up, still far behind in his own alt-mode. He was a good three or four miles back, but he was catching up. “I’m coming, I’m coming!"

Blurr revved his engine in reply and enjoyed the wind sweeping over his hood. He liked running patrol with Hot Rod. He couldn’t keep pace, but he was fast enough to keep Blurr in sight when the blue race car was driving at a comfortable speed—which is more than he could say for most of the Autobots on their team. He could still lose Hot Rod if he really cut loose, but at least Blurr didn’t have to crawl along so slowly he felt like he’d go mad any second from the boredom.

The desert planet’s surface was dry and solid, perfect for letting loose. Blurr transformed mid-drive, transitioning into a smooth bi-pedal run when the last stretch to their destination approached. Driving was great.

Running was everything.

He slid to a halt at the arc of the ruins, and let his systems cool down from the mad dash out here. Blurr’s systems had never felt so alive on this wide open plain of solid dirt. He was going to thank, thank, thank Kup and Ultra Magnus for letting him and Hot Rod handle this patrol alone while they manned the ship and talked with the local citizens.

Hot Rod slowed as he approached, transforming himself to join his patrol partner. Blurr could feel the heat coming off Hot Rod’s body from here, but he didn’t hear a hint of cooling fans. Hot Rod grinned at him, as he tapped over, as if that were normal.

"Man, you can book it!" Hot Rod laughed, shoving Blurr’s shoulder. There were no cooling fans, but now that Hot Rod was close up, Blurr could hear an excess cycling of air. It gave Hot Rod’s speech sort of a ‘breathless’ effect as his systems calmed. “Love doing patrol with you. You always give me something to work for, ya’ know? You just wait. Before you know it, you won’t be waiting long for me to catch up."

"That’ll be good, good, good. But you really don’t have to push yourself because no one really can keep up with me you know," Blurr said, putting his hands on his hips, and pushing out his chest. He held his head up. “However, you are the only one who can, can, can even remotely keep up, up, up! So be proud of that!"

"Well, I like going fast, what can I say?" Hot Rod shrugged, walking forward. A large stone arch hung over the entrance to a series of small and large buildings and walls made of the say dark grey material. Hot Rod thumped the side of his fist on the side of the arc’s pillar as he walked under it. “Come on, let’s hurry and get this over with so we can race our way back."

"Yes, yes, yes, that’s a good idea and we should get going." Blurr followed, letting Hot Rod take the lead.

Ultra Magnus had gotten word from the locals of Decpeticon activity spotted hanging around the ruins. Hot Rod and Blurr were chosen to investigate, as they could get out of there the fastest if they indeed found something. They were under strict orders not to engage. Recon only.

Blurr had no problem with that. Those were his favorite sort of orders. Who wanted to fight when you could out run them? Stay and fight and you might die, but run away and you’ll live to race another day!

"I hope we run into a ‘Con," Hot Rod said. He ducked around a crumbling building, covered in the reds and bright oranges of the local decor plastered across the dark rock that made up the other structures. “It’ll make the trip out here worth it. Who knows? Maybe they’ll attack us first and we can justify a little brawl."

Hot Rod. Hot Rod would rather fight than flee.

Blurr snuck up close to the brash sports car, and hissed next to his audio, careful to keep his voice low in case there were Cons around. “No, no, no. Ultra Magnus and Kup said no fighting! Recon, only!"

"I know," Hot Rod snorted, and grabbed Blurr in a headlock. His armor was burning hot, still running at full temperature from earlier. Blurr wondered if it bothered the maroon mech to run at heat.  "I’m just messing with you, Blurr."

"Ha, ha, ha." Blurr squeezed back and out of the head-hold and straightened up. If there were Cons around here, they didn’t do much damage. Everything still had a layer of dirt and sand that looked undisturbed. “Do you see anything?"

Hot Rod shook his head and took hold of a small wall. He pulled himself up to look over, and hummed. “Nothing really looks disturbed. Save to say we’re alone out here, buddy."

"You you think the Decepticons were here?" Blurr asked, sprinting to the other side of the area. The wall Hot Rod was leaning on was broken near the end, and it looked like it circled the main heart of the ruins. A small sitting area and a few small stone buildings. Blurr looked up and around the wall, before sprinting forward and checking each area one after the other as fast possible doing his name justice. He zipped back to Hot Rod. “Because I sure don’t see any. Nope. Not a one. Nowhere to be found!"

"Well, if the locals did spot a ‘Con, they were probably just here for a pit stop. Not a bad place for one.," Hot Rod said. He headed to the center of the sitting area, and made himself comfortable on a rock wall jutting out of the ground. “After watching you run around like that, I could use a breather myself."

"Why? I was the one doing all the running and you just stood there watching." Blurr tapped his foot on the ground. What good was sitting around and doing nothing? They came. They patrolled. They could be racing back home! “Since there’s nothing here, I think we should go, go, go, and get back to base before anything does come back, back, back and we’re in trouble!"

"You’re not scared are you?" Hot Rod crossed his legs at his ankles, and laughed at Blurr. “Relax and enjoy our break from base."

Blurr crossed his arms over his chest and paced. Hot Rod did have a point. It was good to be out of the base where everyone made fun of him. But on the other hand they were out in the open where Decepticons could attack at any minute and when they were vulnerable!

"You do know we can out run any ‘Con if they do show up, right?" Hot Rod asked, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the dirt. He used the wall as a back rest and slouched. “So don’t worry. Take a breather, or run in circles—whatever you do for fun."

"Fun?" Blurr asked, and stopped pacing.

Hot Rod was lounging now, a knee near his chest and his other leg stretched out. His maroon and orange armor reflected the harsh sunlight, and his yellow spoilers stood out against the grey stone like fire. Hot Rod had the sleek design of a race car, whether in bipedal or alt-mode. He liked to go fast, almost as much as Blurr. And he was handsome. Really, really, really handsome.

Blurr just never slowed down long enough to notice.

"You okay, buddy?" Hot Rod asked, scooting up out of his slouch a bit. He drew his legs in to sit more properly. “You’ve been standing still for a whil—"

Blurr cut Hot Rod off with a kiss, sprinting from one side of the field to the other in half a syllable. He reached up, and cupped the back of Hot Rod’s helm with his hands as he slid between orange thighs and tilted his head to better fit their lips together. Hot Rod’s hands found Blurr’s hips, and he pulled the blue ‘Bot closer.

"Fun, right?" Blurr asked, pulling back for a second. “I’m pretty sure that’s what you said and I think this is fun, what do you think?"

"Not what I was thinking, but I can work with it." Hot Rod chuckled, and his hands started groping for the panel he needed to open on Blurr’s side, level with his spark casing deep inside the armor. The warm fingers pressed in and clicked it open. He brushed the closest port to the side with the tip of his finger, sending shivers along Blurr’s waist. “Yes, yes, yes?"

Blurr snapped open Hot Rod’s panel hard enough to make the racer wince. He smacked his helm into Hot Rod’s as he pulled over a cable and held the connection in place. “Not funny."

"Sorry," Hot Rod said, tapping the plug end of his cord along the rim of the port cover. “Ready?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Blurr smirked, and slammed his mouth into Hot Rod’s for another kiss as he completed the connection between the two wires.

Finding its outlet, energy from Blurr’s spark flowed down the metal wire jumping through until it came to the end of the line—Hot Rod’s spark. Their two life forces met in a crash, each little flare licking and dancing around each other until the burst surged down Hot Rod’s connection and came back around. They were a single circuit, a circular flow of energy that singed and raced infinitely faster than Blurr’s tires would ever be able to accomplish.

Their bodies mimicked it, that need for touch, so that the sensitive plating and metal was desperate to close the connection between the two sparks. Their hands, mouth and teeth touching and grinding, fast and desperate in the dirt and on painted metal. Trying to trick their sparks into thinking they were closer than they were with sheer proximity.

Blurr was vibrating with sheer energy as he groped for another cord to plug in. His model had five direct connections to his spark casing. The most he’d ever had during an interface was three connections at once, and he definitely wanted to get that far today. The thought of three complete circuits, maybe even four, burning fast and bright pushed Blurr faster. Always faster. He hitched up to his knees, using more force in each kiss. He wasn’t there yet!

Hot Rod nipped at his lip, guiding Blurr’s hand to the right place on Hot Rod’s side to plug in the second cord. Hot Rod beat him to the punch, starting a second circuit. Two could play at that game, and Blurr shoved the one cord in and reached for another.

Hot Rod grabbed Blurr’s hand and moved it back up to his shoulder. He cycled air heavily as he tried to form the words. “Only got two. No where else for you to plug in."

"Just two?" Blurr asked. Hot Rod helped reel the cord back into place, petting Blurr’s side when it was hidden. Blurr wrapped his finger around the two wires connecting their sparks together. “That’s odd."

Hot Rod hummed and wrapped his arms around Blurr’s waist and pulled them both closer together. His armor was hot to the touch. Almost scolding as the energy flowed between them and their energon pumped harder to keep up. Hot Rod nipped his way down Blurr’s chin until he bit the bot’s neck. 

"You work with what you’ve got," Hot Rod mumbled into the plating, his body trembling and voice quiet.

Blurr threw his own arms around Hot Rod’s shoulder, holding the mech close to his chest-plate. He stroked the back of the yellow spoilers and shut off his optics, and concentrated on the intruding energy he could feel in his system.

Two was enough.

Their spark’s energy continued to build with every pass between them, stronger with every touch and kiss and moan. Bigger and bigger until the two sparks had mingled and exchanged energy to the point where splitting again was the only option to maintain each Bot’s autonomy. To avoid that final merge into one, single bright being, the two sparks retreated violently back to their original hosts in a flash of white and electricity that covered every inch of surface between the two cybertronians.

Blurr collapsed onto Hot Rod heavily as he felt his spark ache as it tried to resist heading down the connecting wire to start again. He pat his hand up Hot Rod’s side aimlessly looking for the end of the wire. Hot Rod shoved his hand away and disconnected the two plugs himself, before reaching for his own. Tucked safely away, the two leaned against each other and cooled.

Blurr recovered first, his body rebelling against the still after interface. He rolled over and stood, stretching his arms over his head. Hot Rod fell over on his side, nuzzling his face into a pillow made of dirt. Blurr rolled his optics and tapped his foot when the maroon racer yawned into the ground.

"I could use a nap," Hot Rod said, a smile on his face. “That was exhausting."

"That’s a shame, shame, shame," Blurr said. “Because we’ve wasted too much time and we were due back about twenty minutes ago and if you don’t want them to come looking for us, us, us, you better get up, up, up!"

"How do you do that?" Hot Rod asked, rolling on his back. He grunted once, and then used the wall as a brace to pull himself to his feet. He smacked his arms and legs to dislodge the clinging dirt. “Recover that fast?"

"If you can’t recover fast, you can’t get going again fast, and you should know that everything I do is fast, fast, fast," Blurr said. He shook his finger in the air, before brushing a smudge of dirt off Hot Rod’s face. “You’re too slow, slow, slow."

"Yeah, we’ll see who’s slow when I—" Hot Rod jumped at Blurr.

And missed.

Halfway across the ruins near the entrance, Blurr laughed as Hot Rod fell on his face. Blurr’s spark was full of life and new energy, and he knew the best thing to do with it. “You’ll have to do better than that to catch me!"

Blurr transformed and shot off back toward the shuttle where Ultra Magnus and Kup were sure to be waiting. He heard Hot Rod’s engine rev loudly and the sound of a transformation cog rushing to catch up across the vast open earth.

Blurr cut loose. If Hot Rod wanted to catch Blurr to pay him back, he’d have to work for it.


End file.
